I wish you a Merry Christmas
by uthinkugetit
Summary: Quand Iruka se voit confier la tache d'organiser la fête de Noël de Tsunade, il ne s'attendait pas à y gagner quelque chose... YAOI.


Iruka faisait un rêve formidable. Il était nu comme un ver et on le couvrait de baisers. Littéralement ! De multitudes de petites lèvres rouges se collaient sur sa peau. Il savait à qui elles appartenaient, même s'il ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Lorsqu'il était éveillé, il mettait un point d'honneur à confiner son attirance pour un certain Jōnin dans un tout petit coin de son esprit. Non pas qu'il en ait honte. Son orientation sexuelle ne lui avait jamais posé problème et il n'avait que faire de ce que pensaient les autres. Par contre, il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Il savait très bien que le dit Jōnin ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Grâce à Naruto, ils se côtoyaient souvent et en étaient venus à s'apprécier malgré la sale habitude du Jōnin susmentionné de le mettre systématiquement hors de lui ! Alors, éveillé, il n'y pensait pas… Ou alors, très peu… Seulement 20h sur 24 (et il avait chronométré !). Mais, dans ses rêves, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à garder sous contrôle la journée prenait vie. Et, la plupart du temps, c'était torride. A tel point qu'il en rougissait presque en se réveillant.

Malheureusement pour lui, son rêve fut écourté par des coups à sa fenêtre. Iruka ouvrit un œil et vit l'un des faucons de l'Hokage qui tapotait sur sa vitre d'un air déterminé. Il soupira, sortit de sa couverture en grommelant et alla lui ouvrir. Aussitôt, l'oiseau se posa sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte. Il prit le parchemin et rendit à l'animal sa liberté. Il déroula le papier, vaguement inquiet. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des missives de Tsunade-Sama. Habituellement, elle attendait qu'il arrive dans son bureau pour lui parler. Sur le petit papier était écrit : « Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! » d'une plume appuyée, à tel point que l'encre avait bavé. Ok, l'heure était grave. Iruka sauta dans son uniforme, se lava et se coiffa rapidement et sauta par la fenêtre. Il passa par les toits, chemin le plus rapide jusqu'à la Tour, et arriva en quelques minutes. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se trouva nez à nez avec les deux ANBU qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau de l'Hokage. Le plus grand des deux le salua.  
- Bonjour Iruka-Sensei ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme, elle est d'une humeur massacrante !  
Le deuxième garde lui lança un regard mauvais.  
- Tais-toi Lion et laisse-le passer !  
Lion haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte pour Iruka. Celui-ci lui sourit et entra.  
Tsunade faisait les cent pas, visiblement très énervée. Iruka la salua.  
- Hokage-Sama, vous m'avez demandé ?  
Tsunade s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine.  
- Et comment ! C'est une catastrophe, Iruka-Sensei !  
Iruka avala sa salive difficilement. Que pouvait-il encore bien se passer pour mettre son Hokage dans des états pareils !  
- Je suis à vos ordres, Tsunade-Sama.  
- Il faut que tu prépares la fête de Noël…  
Iruka se redressa d'un coup et la regarde, bouche bée. Elle voulait qu'il quoi ?  
- Tsunade-Sama ?  
- Shizune est malade, c'est elle qui s'occupe de ma fête de Noël normalement. Il faut que tu la remplaces. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, entre la salle des Missions et l'Académie. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi et que ton sens de l'organisation fera des merveilles. Cette fête est très importante pour moi.  
La fête de Noël de l'Hokage était en effet une fête très appréciée et tous les Ninjas présents dans Konoha ne la manqueraient pour rien au monde. Beaucoup d'alcool, beaucoup de nourriture, un lâchage total. Iruka fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la fête de Noël de l'Hokage. Ca finissait généralement mal. A comprendre qu'une bande de Ninja complètement cuits pouvaient faire quelques dégâts. Beaucoup de dégâts…  
- Iruka-Sensei ?  
Iruka revint sur terre et hocha la tête.  
- Tsunade-Sama, je suis à vos ordres.  
Tsunade sourit et sortit un énorme dossier qu'elle posa sur son bureau et le fit glisser vers Iruka.  
- Parfait, voilà tout ce dont tu as besoin, il te reste quatre jours. Tu peux y aller.  
Iruka s'inclina, prit le dossier, et quitta le bureau. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta et regarda le dossier d'un air désespéré.

- Yo, Iruka-Sensei !  
Le Chūnin releva les yeux et salua son ami.  
- Bonjour, Kakashi-San.  
Le Ninja-Copieur lança un regard vers la tour.  
- Tu as l'air soucieux… Un problème ?  
- Non, Tsunade-Sama m'a juste demandé d'organiser sa fête de Noël …  
Kakashi éclata de rire.  
- Aïe… T'es mal barré !  
- Vous n'auriez pas une idée brillante par hasard ?  
- Non, sur ce coup-là, t'es tout seul ! De toute façon, j'y échappe encore cette année…  
Iruka sentit son cœur se serrer. Ca voulait dire que Kakashi partait en mission et qu'il ne serait pas de retour pour Noël. Sa déception dût se lire sur son visage car le Jōnin se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- Eh, ça va ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Oui, oui… Un peu fatigué c'est tout… La fin de l'année et tout ça…  
Kakashi sourit.  
- Ce n'est pas avant la fête que tu vas te reposer malheureusement… Je te souhaite bonne chance !  
- A vous aussi, faites attention à vous.  
- Comme d'habitude !  
Kakashi le salua et commença à partir, mais Iruka l'interpella.  
- Kakashi-San ? Vous avez mis votre nom pour le Père-Noël Secret au moins ?  
- Non. Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?  
Le Chūnin haussa un sourcil.  
- Ben, parce que c'est Noël…  
- Et alors ?  
Le Ninja-Copieur semblait vraiment perplexe, et Iruka trouva ça un peu triste.  
- Alors je serai votre Père-Noël Secret cette année…  
Kakashi sourit.  
- Si tu me le dis, ça ne sera plus secret, tu sais.  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard résolu.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je le serai quand même.  
- Ok… Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux pour Noël ?  
Iruka jeta un coup d'œil au ciel.  
- De la neige… Je voudrai un Noël blanc…  
Kakashi rigola et suivit son regard. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage, la température clémente pour la saison, autant dire que la neige était peu probable.  
- Alors j'espère que ton Père-Noël Secret aura de bonnes relations avec les pouvoirs supérieurs, parce que ça me semble mal barré ! Sur ce, il faut que j'y aille.  
Le Jōnin salua le jeune homme d'un signe de main et disparu dans un nuage de feuilles. Iruka soupira. S'il avait été honnête, ce n'est pas « la neige » qu'il aurait dû répondre, mais « toi ». Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées stupides et alla se mettre au travail.

La fête battait son plein. Iruka regarda ses compatriotes trinqués en l'honneur de Tsunade, qui avait virée au rose vif. Elle l'aperçu et se dirigea vers lui.  
- Je dois dire que cette fête est plus réussie que je ne m'y attendais !  
Iruka s'inclina et sourit :  
- J'ai fait mon possible, Hokage-Sama. Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans l'organisation de fête.  
- Tu as pourtant fais de l'excellent travail et je t'en remercie. Maintenant, profite un peu ! Viens boire un verre !  
Tsunade le traina au bar, commanda une bière qu'elle plaça de force dans la main d'Iruka. Il la regarda, gêné, et elle rigola.  
- Allons, tu n'es plus en service !  
Iruka hocha la tête et but une gorgée.  
- A la bonne heure !  
Il fut soulagé quand son Hokage le laissa pour aller trinquer avec d'autres Shinobis. Il était déjà tard et il n'avait qu'une envie, allé se mettre sous sa couette. Il but sa bière sans plaisir, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait cru apercevoir une masse de cheveux argentés mais il secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il avait des hallucinations maintenant, Kakashi n'était pas supposé être de retour avant une bonne semaine. Il termina sa bière et décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Genma qui dansait le tango avec Anko fut la goutte d'eau et il se sauva. A peine fut-il dehors qu'une voix l'arrêta net.  
- Il t'en a fallu du temps Sensei, j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais de là !  
Iruka fit volte-face. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé.  
- Kakashi-San, je croyais que vous ne deviez rentrer que dans une semaine.  
Le Jōnin haussa les épaules.  
- Ca a prit moins de temps que prévu.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous détestez la fête de Noël non ?  
Kakashi se tourna vers Iruka et lui sourit.  
- Certes, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Il sortit un petit paquet de sa veste et le tendit au Chūnin. Iruka resta sans bouger.  
- Ce n'est pas une bombe, tu sais.  
Le jeune homme prit le cadeau et regarda son compagnon.  
- Je… Vous… Merci…  
- Je t'en prie.  
Le Chūnin fronça les sourcils.  
- Oh, votre cadeau… Il est chez moi, je ne pensais pas vous voir ce soir !  
- Ce n'est rien, tu me l'offriras plus tard… Vas-y, ouvre !  
Iruka déchira le papier et libéra une boite en carton. Il ouvrit et s'interrompit, bouche-bée. Kakashi sourit, fier d'avoir réussi à surprendre le jeune homme.  
- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Mais au moins, tu l'auras pour un bout de temps.  
A l'intérieur de la boite se trouvait une boule de noël, avec de la vraie neige emprisonnée dedans par un astucieux Jutsu. Iruka sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se jeta dans les bras de Kakashi. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, de devenir rouge tomate, et de s'écarter en bafouillant des excuses. Le Jōnin sourit et lui releva la tête de deux doigts sous le menton. Il s'avança et déposer un baiser masqué sur ses lèvres. Iruka se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Le Ninja-Copieur était ravi de son petit effet. Ca faisait un moment qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen d'aborder le jeune homme sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça en fait ! Kakashi s'écarta et sourit de plus belle, voyant l'expression d'Iruka.  
- Joyeux noël, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le Chūnin acquiesça et bafouilla un « oui ». Le Jōnin déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
- Si ça te convient, je passerai chez toi demain soir pour récupérer mon cadeau. On pourrait peut être en profiter pour diner ensemble ?  
Iruka reprit contenance à grande peine et le regarda.  
- D'accord. Mais c'est moi qui cuisine, je ne tiens pas à passer Noël au lit pour cause d'intoxication alimentaire ! J'ai vu ce que donnait votre cuisine, Kakashi-San !  
- Tu pourrais peut être commencé à me tutoyer et à laisser tomber le « San ». J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va passer un peu plus de temps ensemble dorénavant.  
Le Chūnin lui sourit, rougit encore un peu plus, et commença à s'en aller.  
- D'accord, mais dans ce cas là, tu ne m'appelle plus « Sensei » non plus !  
- Ah ça, Sensei, c'est impossible…  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que.  
Iruka leva les yeux au ciel. Forcément, obtenir une réponse claire de Kakashi relevait de la physique quantique.  
- Très bien. Je m'incline. Disons donc, 19h chez moi ? Et quand je dis 19h, c'est 19h…Pas 20h, encore moins 22h… Tu crois que tu en seras capable ?  
Le Ninja-Copieur éclata de rire.  
- On verra bien ! Bonne nuit, Sensei !  
Et il disparu sous les yeux d'Iruka. Le Chūnin sourit. Finalement, il aimait bien la fête de Noël de l'Hokage. Il regarda la boule de neige et sourit de plus belle. Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain.


End file.
